


Strawberry Shortcake

by AngelArson



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Power Bottom, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelArson/pseuds/AngelArson
Summary: Lucio is lonely in the castle but after meeting the apprentice, finally finds someone who he can cherish and who will cherish him. It's their one year anniversary and they spend a wonderful night together ;) basically fluffy smut just read it
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Strawberry Shortcake

Lucio was someone who enjoyed living lavishly. He liked sparkling jewels and gold glittering in the sunlight. The blonde enjoyed basking in the attention of his servants and them attending his every need. Yet, what he always craved was someone to be by his side. Nadia was his only in the eyes of the law. At night Lucio was still alone in his bed, and in the day, he often perused the castle by himself. The blonde would never admit to wanting more from life. He had an image to maintain at the man with it all. In front of others, he'd make sure to smile and brag about how his life was the best, but none of it ever rang true. Until you came into his life.

He made sure to cherish you every moment since you had entered the castle. You came with Asra one day, introducing yourself as his apprentice, and he'd been smitten ever since. At first, it was just excitement at seeing a new face around, one that wasn't used to his usual charades. But then, after you had rejected his chance to "feel like true royalty," it became a game of cat and mouse. He'd offer you the prettiest jewels he could find, with a speech about how they complimented your eyes, just for you to laugh and turn it down. It never mattered how many gifts he bought you because you were insistent on not becoming his little plaything. That is, until the day you got a peek at the man behind the glamour.

You had passed by to give Nadia some more medicine for her nightmares and were just leaving when you saw him. He was at one of the patios overlooking the city, nothing too unusual, except for his eyes. Usually crinkled from his signature grin, they now were soft and glassy. You were able to see at that moment what he really was, lonely. You don't remember moving, yet moments later, you stood next to him. You bumped your hip against his and gave him a soft smile. He quickly went to shift his expression to a smirk. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you? Just had to come to the castle and search for me," he said smugly. You rolled your eyes and let out a laugh, not missing the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when you did.

"So! Do you ever plan on asking me out like a normal person, or do I have to make the first move?" you teased. You flitted your eyes back to the view of the city, keeping Lucio in your peripherals. His cheeks grew pink, and his smirk faltered for just a moment before he looked at you with renewed energy. "OHO! I do love it when you're bold! Spend the day with me! I'll make it worth your time~," he grinned. You grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss while looking into his eyes. "There was that so hard, sweetheart? I'm free next Tuesday, don't keep me waiting," and with that, you walked away, leaving a spluttering red Lucio in your wake. 

That's how it all began a year ago today. It wasn't easy to get Lucio to put his guard down. It took one too many dates and far too many arguments. But now Lucio was comfortable not putting up an act around you. You got to see his thoughtful side, especially in moments like now. You were sitting on his King-sized bed with him with a buffet of food laid down. It was far too much for you both to eat. Already you had moved on to dessert, and half the food remained untouched. You grabbed a spoonful of whipped cream off the top of some strawberry shortcake and launched it at Lucio. It made a satisfying plop against his shirt and then slowly slid down as Lucio looked at you, deeply offended. " You dare ruin THE Lucio Morgasson's shirt? Unbelievable! I'll have you killed for this!" he gasped. You let out a boisterous laugh as you leaned back against the pillows behind you. You saw his lip twitch as he attempted to keep up the facade for a second longer before he cracked too. 

After a couple minutes of you guys falling into a never-ending laughing fit, you finally began to settle down. "You went and wasted perfectly good whipped cream, clean up after yourself. Open up," he said with a grin as he offered you whipped cream from his fingers. You smiled as you opened your mouth and swallowed his fingers down to the last knuckle. Making sure to watch for his reaction, you drew back and swirled your tongue around the tips of his fingers before letting go with a pop. " (Y/N).... don't be a tease, we still have to get through dessert," he groaned. You gave him your best innocent smile, and he looked at you darkly. Deciding to ignore him, you got up and started cleaning the plates off the bed. Eventually, all that was left was one plate of strawberry shortcake and a fork. 

Lucio pulled you close to him, so close that your knees were touching, before offering you a bite of the cake. You happily ate it, and you continue on like this for a short while. Lucio moved one of his hands to your stomach and rubbed gently. He continued to feed you cake until you started saying you were too full. "Just a couple more bites. For me, please?" he said with a pout. You groaned but nodded, his face instantly lightening up. You looked down and noticed your stomach was distended, soft from all the times Lucio has fed you. Lucio saw it as a way to take care of you, always shoving food in your mouth. But if Lucio's heated gaze towards your stomach was any indication, he didn't seem to mind the extra weight. 

Lucio set the now empty plate on the nightstand before leaning towards you and taking your mouth in his. You kissed fervently, seeming to fight for dominance before Lucio submitted, opening his mouth to you. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, and he gave a wanton moan. Slipping your hand into his blonde hair, you pulled him off you. He let out a small groan before you moved to kiss down his neck. Small bruises form in each spot as you suckle your way down to his chest. You tear off his shirt and toss it to the side before taking off your own. You feel Lucio's heated gaze on you as you move to his chest. You bite the area around his nipple, drawing out a little gasp before licking the bud. Lucio's body lets out an involuntary shiver as you circle his nipple with your tongue. You then pull the nipple fully into your mouth and suck gently. The blonde let out a low moan.

You could spend hours pulling little gasps and moans from him, but today you don't have the patience. You want him- no, NEED him in you now. You toss off the remainder of your clothes, crawling towards Lucio, like a lion stalking its prey. "Come on, take your clothes off for me, baby," you whisper, your face so close to his you can feel his breath. "Fuck yes," he groans as he quickly strips his pants and underwear off in one quick sweep. 

You grab him by his hair and gently drag him down to your hole. "Now be a good boy, and eat up," you purr. He moans as he licks around before shoving his tongue inside you. You arch your back as you force his head closer to you. He fucks you with his tongue, drawing out moans from you as he slips a finger inside you. He thrusts in tandem with his tongue until he finds that spot that has you seeing stars. You feel him smirk against you as he continues hitting that spot, forcing your body into an orgasm. You throw your head back and shout, "F-FUCK, LUCIO!" before collapsing onto the bed in a boneless heap. 

You take a moment to catch your breath and look hazily at Lucio, gesturing for him to come towards you. He crawls up happily, and you take his mouth with yours. You groan at the taste of yourself on him before flipping him over to straddle him. You did so good for me, you've earned a reward. Lucio's cheeks grew red at the praise. He rutted up against you, pleading, "Please, I need you." You lean down and kiss him gently before giving him a teasing smile. "So needy." 

Before he could reply, you started inching yourself down his length. Lucio's head fell back as he let out a loud groan. He placed his hands on your hips and silently begged for you to go faster. You quietly hushed him as you continued your way down until you hit the base. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. You slide back up and brace yourself as you start hopping up and down. You moaned openly, loving the feeling of fullness he gave you. Each time you went up, Lucio dragged you down, pounding into you from below. You had barely come down from the pleasure of your last orgasm and already felt another coming. You dropped yourself down, meeting each of Lucio's thrusts. He was starting to thrust faster, more irregular. "Come in me, baby, PLEASE!" Eager to obey, Lucio released into you. The feeling of the warmth filling you, along with his cock still twitching inside you, was enough to make you cum again. 

Both exhausted, you and Lucio laid down, holding each other. Your breathing was ragged, your skin was stuck together with sweat, and Lucio's cum was slowly leaking onto the bed, but it didn't matter. You cuddled up onto Lucio's chest and listened to his beating heart, satiated at that moment. "God, I love you (Y/N)," Lucio said airily with a small, gleeful chuckle. "And I love you, Lucio," you said, leaning up to give him a small kiss. At that moment, you knew that while you may have only been together a year, there were many more to come.


End file.
